<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy - Daughter Date by RubescensFawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409448">Daddy - Daughter Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubescensFawn/pseuds/RubescensFawn'>RubescensFawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Easy SFX, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Original work - Freeform, mild violence, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubescensFawn/pseuds/RubescensFawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the phenomenon of fathers taking their daughter out on dates to show them how it is supposed to be this script is meant to put a darker spin on that. Some crying and slaps should do the trick, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M4F (Male Performer / Female Listener )</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy - Daughter Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note for the performer: improvisation and changes to adapt to your comfort/needs are absolutely welcome.</p><p>[words] = SFX<br/>(words) = emotional cues/tone of voice/actions<br/>* WORDS * = words that need to be highlighted with voice<br/>-words = pauses/actions taken by the listener </p><p>Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction written by an adult, for adults featuring adults. It is not intended as glorification or encouragement of the acts described.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[door opening and closing]</p><p>[sounds of removing coats and generally settling in the room]</p><p>(content sigh)  There we go, what a wonderful night we had sweetie, no?</p><p>[hug and forehead kiss] </p><p>I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. Now, I know you are tired but I want you to sit with me on the couch so I can tell you some more about how a man should treat my little girl (slight chuckle) well not so little anymore since you are leaving for college in a few weeks.<br/>(nostalgic/sad sigh)  Can’t believe how time flies, it seemed only yesterday we were having tea parties and playing hide and seek.</p><p>[hand tapping on couch]</p><p>Sit beside me dear.</p><p>-pause for 1-2 seconds so she can sit</p><p>As I told you daddy wanted to take you out to dinner so you know what to expect and demand from the boys that will want to date you once you are far from home. (slightly worried tone)  that’s really important cause a lot of these young men are anything but genuine and you need to avoid them if you don’t want your heart broken my dear. Is that clear?</p><p>-she answers yes</p><p>Good!</p><p>Remember, those guys pursuing you should make an effort, to plan a date, to pick you up and to give you sincere compliments, I mean, look at you in your pretty dress and warm smile, if they don’t see how wonderful you are they just don’t deserve to have such a great girl with them. If they bring flowers all the better.<br/>Make sure they are kind to people they have no interest in, they should always be polite and respectful not just because they want you in their bed.</p><p>-look at daughter and see she’s embarrassed </p><p>(tenderly) Oh baby, don’t blush, it’s normal for men to be attracted to pretty girls like you, there’s nothing wrong with that.</p><p>I’m so proud of you dear, how you acted tonight was perfect, so sweet and proper until the very end of the date, speaking of which, you should allow a man to walk you home especially at night and when you are at your door he will do something like<br/>[kiss]</p><p>-daughter slaps him</p><p>(agitated but not angry)  No no no no no baby, you never slap a man that’s spent his time, money and effort for you, you don’t or he might do some really bad things to you.</p><p>-daughter says like what?</p><p>(imitating daughter response insultingly)  Like what?</p><p>(resolute)  Well dear for example [sounds of belt undoing/pants pulled down] they may make you suck their cock, now open your cute little mouth as wide as your eyes</p><p>[struggling sounds]</p><p>Now that I got you by your hair...</p><p>(put cock in her mouth groaning)  Just like that, but more baby, more, my cock is like halfway in</p><p>-daughter opens wider </p><p>(thrusting in moaning)  Mmmmh yes dear like that, now close your beautiful soft lips on it and start sucking</p><p>(suddenly darker/menacing tone)  And if you are thinking of pulling the dumb, old stunt of biting let me just remind you who’s paying for college. That’s right * I * am so if you don’t want to suck strangers’ dicks as a job you better keep that ungrateful mouth open</p><p>-bj starts</p><p>(sounds of pleasure)  Mmmh good, so fucking good, my turtledove sure is a fast learner but let me help you a bit</p><p>(thrusting in her throat)   Oooh fuck yes, keep it open, ooopen</p><p>-after a few thrust </p><p>Don’t worry darling it’s almost over, you’ll breathe again soon</p><p>-few more seconds of deepthroating (pulling out)  Theeeere you go, ok, breathe sweetie breathe</p><p>-pause for a few seconds</p><p>Get up from the couch </p><p>-she gets up</p><p>(lower voice as you put your hands in her panties)  Let me see how my girl is feel... [slap] (angry)  Don’t try to squirm away you slut</p><p>-brief pause for answer</p><p>(sarcastically)  Oh you’re not a slut? Well then, let’s make your first time unforgettable shall we?</p><p>[kissing] (stern whisper)  Don’t try to resist my dear, this *will* happen, it’s on you whether it will hurt or not </p><p>Sit down. Legs open</p><p>More. I gotta get in between them</p><p>Good girl</p><p>(get between her legs)  [struggles] </p><p>Still resisting huh?!  (nonchalantly)  I can just force your legs wide with my hands, (sweetly)  Remember how much you liked daddy’s hands when I stroked your hair before bed?</p><p>-answer</p><p>(smirking)  Of course you do </p><p>Tonight sweetie I can show how good and loved I can make you feel with my tongue</p><p>[some licking and kissing]</p><p>(sounds/moans of enjoyment while you continue)  You don’t need much preparation at all darling, your panties already had a big wet spot but it’s *fundamental* that your lovers care about you, your feelings  (hungry hushed tone)   your pleasure.<br/>Your clit is so swollen and you are shaking so much, I think you’re about to cum for me dear, it’s definitely not the tears.</p><p>(worked up)  But not yet, not yet</p><p>(going towards her for penetration)  Come here.</p><p>[more struggling sounds] (angry)  [some slaps] It’s almost like you want me to hurt you and if that’s what you want I can go down that route (grunting as you punch her in the stomach)   Think that hurt baby? It was only in the stomach, I can do worse if needed so (stern)  DON’T. MAKE. ME.</p><p>I just want it to be (grunt as you go inside her)   special and like you always dreamed, (panting and grunting as sex continues)  with someone that loves you, that cherishes you and thinks you are nothing short of a wonder. </p><p>(pleading)  Let me please baby, hold me, let me show how love is supposed to feel and let me dry those tears [licking and kissing] like I did when you scraped your knee or those boys were mean to you. They don’t deserve you, they don’t deserve this, this irreplaceable moment you are sharing with me. They are simply not worthy of it. </p><p>(few thrusts, sweetly)  I know, I know, it hurts, you are so tight around me, but it won’t always be like that, I promise, here, I can make it better with my fingers</p><p>[wet sounds]  slow and steady circles, look my sweet, you are already feeling better (panting)  I can tell by your moans, they don’t lie. You can cum dear, cum for me, please, it’s okay, don’t fight it, you should always feel good with your lovers.</p><p>-she cums</p><p>(moans of pleasure/panting)  Yes, fuck, fuck, it’s so good, my good girl, my sweet darling and her first orgasm  (grunting)  I’m about to cum too dear, fuck<br/>[more struggling/thrusts] No [slap] I’m coming and I’m coming inside you  (grunting/angry)  no matter what, * I WILL * have you, there’s nothing you can do about it.</p><p>You are right it’s not safe, but I don’t care, you’ll take everything, every thrust, every drop of me</p><p>[orgasm]</p><p>-pause for a few seconds</p><p>(panting)  You have been so good for me dear, I’m so proud of you </p><p>[kissing]</p><p>Now go and have a shower and then right to bed, you need rest, tomorrow we have some errands to run</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>